SCP-087-B
center|900px SCP-087-B o "Stairwheel Simulator" (Simulador de Escaleras al Español) es un pequeño juego de terror experimental creado por Regalis. Es considerado como un escalón previo para crear SCP: Containment Breach. Juego El Juego comienza en la entrada en donde un Doctor No-Identificado le dirá al jugador mediante un radio que proceda a bajar por el pasillo y que sea cauteloso. Durante el resto del juego, el Jugador camina por los pasillos y escaleras intentando evitar a los monstruos. Hay un total de 250 pisos. Una vez que el Jugador llegue al piso 250, las paredes se comienzan a cerrar en frente del Jugador y este será emboscado y asesinado por el Monstruo del Spray Rojo. A medida que el juego se crashea, uno de estos mensajes de "Crash" aparecerán: *''"NO"'' *''"No se trata de que si te mueres o no, se trata de cuando te mueres."'' *''"BIEN"'' *''"Bienvenido a la NADA"'' 'Controles' Entidades thumb| El Hombre Enmascarado 'El Hombre Enmascarado' El Hombre Enmascarado es la entidad más común en manifestarse a través del Juego. Parece ser una Figura Humanoide Negra vistiendo una Máscara Blanca con una Sonrisa y dos circulares ojos negros. A través del Juego se manifiesta de varias maneras, como se enlistan abajo: *El Hombre Enmascarado se manifestará en cualquier esquina, o a la mitad de algún pasillo durante una fracción de segundo antes de desaparecer. Este es típicamente el primer monstruo que el Jugador se encontrará durante su descenso. *Cuando el Jugador esté aproximadamente a la mitad de algún pasillo, el pasillo se volverá más oscuro y el Jugador encenderá un fósforo para ver lo que hay delante de él. Cuando se encienda, el fósforo revelará a El Hombre Enmascarado caminando hacia el Jugador. Alternativamente, El Hombre Enmascarado puede acercarse al Jugador por detrás bajo las mismas condiciones, forzando al Jugador a moverse hacía adelante. En este Caso, habrá una Pared de Ladrillos en el camino, la cual se moverá a la vez que El Hombre Enmascarado se acerque a ella, permitiendole al Jugador seguir moviéndose y eludirlo. *Cuando el Jugador comienza a bajar por un nuevo pasillo, el pasillo se volverá completamente oscuro por un momento. Luego se volverá más brillante y se podrá divisar a El Hombre Enmascarado en la distancia, mirando al Jugador mientras está parado al final del pasillo. La Oscuridad "Parpadeará" un par de veces. Durante estos momentos, El Hombre Enmascarado se acercará al Jugador hasta estar de pie en frente de él. Se teoriza que esto fue la base para crear a SCP-173. El Contacto Físico con El Hombre Enmascarado resultará en una Muerte Instantánea. El Jugador ha de mantener una distancia si quiere seguir con vida. thumb|117px| El Monstruo del Espray Rojo 'El Monstruo del Spray Rojo' El Monstruo del Spray Rojo parece ser una Figura Humanoide Negra con Largas Manchas rojas atravesando su cuerpo y tiene dos Sólidos Ojos Blancos, también es llamado por algunos fanes como "SCP-087-2". A través del Juego se manifiesta de varias maneras, como se enlistan abajo: *Antes del piso 40, el Monstruo del Spray Rojo puede manifestarse es la esquina del Cuarto Grande mientras le grita al Jugador cuando este no lo mira. El Jugador ha de mantener Contacto Visual Directo con él o de lo Contrario se moverá rápidamente hacia al Jugador hasta matarlo. Se especula que esto esta basado en SCP-173. *En el Cuarto con Ventana, el Monstruo del Spray Rojo aparecerá tras la ventana si el Jugador mira a través de ella, aunque no podrá herir al Jugador. *Después de Aproximadamente 20 Pisos, el Jugador debería de encontrarse al Monstruo del Spray Rojo en El Cruce, el cual caminará directamente hasta el foso, luego aparecerá detrás del Jugador y caminará hacía él. Esta Entidad también matará instantáneamente luego del Contacto Físico. 'Citas' *''"Don't look at me..." ("No me mires...")'' *''"Behind you..." ("Detrás de ti...")'' thumb| La Sonrisa de Cheshire 'La Sonrisa de Cheshire' La Sonrisa de Cheshire es una entidad que aparece ya sea como una sonrisa retorcida sangrienta con un par de ojos de un color blanco sólido, o simplemente como un par de ojos de un color blanco sólido en la oscuridad. En ocasiones aleatorias durante el juego, él se manifestará frente al jugador con o sin su sonrisa. La distancia exacta entre el Jugador y La Sonrisa varía con cada manifestación, que van desde estar cerca en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla hasta estar en la mitad del pasillo que atraviese el Jugador. Cuando el Jugador se mueva lo suficientemente cerca de él, se desvanecerá de repente. Mientras se desvanezca, susurrará "No" al Jugador. Este comportamiento se produce en cada encuentro de la misma manera sin cambiar en absoluto. 'El Doctor Desconocido' El Doctor Desconocido es un hombre que habla a través de la radio. Él dirige el experimento, consolando al Jugador y dirigiéndolo por las escaleras. Sin embargo, a medida que pasa el tiempo, la señal de radio se hará más débil, hasta que en cierto punto es interceptada por una segunda voz que posiblemente es uno de los pocos monstruos que se pueden encontrar en SCP-087-B. 'Citas' *''"You are now entering SCP Zero-Eight-Seven-B. Please proceed with caution."'' **''("Ahora estás entrando a SCP Cero-Ocho-Siete-B. Por favor procede con precaución.")'' *''"The radio signal seems to be getting weaker."'' **''("La Señal de la Radio parece ser cada vez más débil.")'' *''"Radio communication will become impossible after the sixth floor. Good luck."'' **''("La Comunicación se hará imposible en el Sexto Piso. Buena Suerte.")'' *and distorted voice"It's below you and it's watching. You are now trapped in this hallway" **''(Demoniaca y Distorcionada ''"Esta debajo de ti y te esta mirando. Ahora estás atrapado en estos pasillos.") Descarga *Página Oficial de SCP-087-B en inglés junto a su link de descarga al fondo Curiosidades *Regalis confesó que la cara que aparecía al final del juego en la primer versión de SCP-087-B era el Rapero Finlandés Kalle Havumäki, quien se hizo famoso en Imageboards, y el archivo 609.ogg es un clip de audio tomado de la entrevista. Una vez que el juego se hizo popular, esto fue reemplazado con un final más apropiado **609.ogg, el Clip de Sonido que aparecia en el final del juego decía "Mulla on oma bändikin, Resisposse", lo cual significa "Incluso tenemos nuestra propia banda, Resisposse". *La Voz del Doctor Desconocido fue hecha con TTS - Con la Voz Charlie del (Reino Unido). *El Monstruo Enmascarado probablemente también es una referencia al Creepypasta "Jeff The Killer", ya que ambos tienes caras blancas, y muertos ojos negros. *La Sonrisa de Cheshire hace un cameo en SCP: Containment Breach. Si el Jugador ve a SCP-895 a través de un monitor el tiempo suficiente, aparecerán imágenes en dicho monitor. Una de esas imágenes es La Sonrisa de Cheshire. Galería __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Horror Survival